


under my skin

by focalor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Hidden Feelings, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Overthinking, Self-Reflection, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Worth Issues, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focalor/pseuds/focalor
Summary: полноценной работой это сложно назвать, больше походит на размышления эйса о том, как же всё-таки неправильно и грязно любить человека, которого называешь собственным братом. все по стадиям: отрицание, гнев на себя, отчаяние, смирение, принятие, секундное счастье.вдохновлялась песней taemin — under my skin, будет чудесно, если вы поставите ее на фон во время прочтения.ниже креплю ссылки на фанвидео с субтитрами, по которым сама ориентировалась, и на оригинальное произведение.1. https://vk.com/video-23984425_4562415012. https://youtu.be/D0OTv7ZUle4attention! на знание канона от корки до корки не претендую, на моей памяти лишь просмотр аниме-адаптации.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 11





	under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> полноценной работой это сложно назвать, больше походит на размышления эйса о том, как же всё-таки неправильно и грязно любить человека, которого называешь собственным братом. все по стадиям: отрицание, гнев на себя, отчаяние, смирение, принятие, секундное счастье.
> 
> вдохновлялась песней taemin — under my skin, будет чудесно, если вы поставите ее на фон во время прочтения.
> 
> ниже креплю ссылки на фанвидео с субтитрами, по которым сама ориентировалась, и на оригинальное произведение.
> 
> 1\. https://vk.com/video-23984425_456241501  
> 2\. https://youtu.be/D0OTv7ZUle4
> 
> attention! на знание канона от корки до корки не претендую, на моей памяти лишь просмотр аниме-адаптации.

« это снова происходит. моя темная сторона, что я загнал под кожу, разрывает меня изнутри »

честно говоря, эйс уже и не помнит, когда начал испытывать к луффи настолько сильные чувства. однако в памяти юноши в мельчайших подробностях отпечатался момент, благодаря которому он осознал, что окончательно пропал в этой влюблённости.

картинка так четко отображается в голове, словно всё произошло вчера, а не десять лет назад. перед глазами стоит охваченный пламенем серый терминал, кровожадный оскал блюджема и весь в ссадинах и ушибах луффи, убегающий вместе с командой дадан в безопасное место. 

ничто не мешало эйсу тогда присоединиться к остальным и поскорее унести ноги обратно в лес, но он просто-напросто не смог этого сделать. как признавшись старой карге после всей заварушки и, в первую очередь, себе, он не удрал лишь потому, что за его спиной в тот миг находился луффи. 

юношу всю жизнь преследовал страх, что если он сбежит, то оставит позади нечто очень важное, тогда же позади него был луффи. первый человек, который сказал, что с эйсом ему хорошо, а без него плохо. казалось бы, такие простые слова, но для портгаса, жившего до этого в окружении, где он был ненавистен абсолютно всем, они стали настоящим сокровищем. 

« я никак не мог полюбить себя, та самая часть меня была далека от идеала, но я сломил ее »

до того момента эйсу были чужды мысли о том, что однажды он будет кем-то любим, кто-то будет за него волноваться, кто-то вызовется его защищать, рискуя собственной жизнью, кто-то будет дорожить им так, будто юноша являлся единственным человеком на свете. кто бы мог подумать, что всё это сосредоточится в одной маленькой плаксе.

каждый раз, вспоминая, как произошла их первая с луффи встреча, эйсу хочется дать себе хороший подзатыльник. он действительно просто плюнул в мальчишку, а затем еще долгое время грубо реагировал на любое действие того. особенно корил себя юноша за то, что сбросил луффи с моста, а после как ни в чём не бывало вернулся в дом дадан, напрочь забыв про его существование. луффи тогда целую неделю провёл в лесу и возвратился весь израненный, но всё равно продолжил следовать за эйсом в попытках подружиться. портгаса поистине удивило это упорство со стороны младшего.

озлобленный на весь мир эйс привык получать в свой адрес одни оскорбления, люди видели в нём лишь мальчишку, который, рано или поздно, обязательно принесёт им проблемы. не сказать, что портгас не понимал, откуда у этого берутся ноги, он сам старался оправдать своё звание «проклятой крови», лишний раз не задумываясь о последствиях. но каково же было удивление эйса, когда на свете нашелся тот, кто был готов принять его со всеми недостатками. луффи действительно ни капли не волновала скверная натура старшего, он просто хотел отыскать в лице того родного человека. и у него это получилось.

« и вот я протягиваю руку, ведь лишь твое тепло способно растопить мое холодное сердце, что я прятал глубоко внутри »

две нити судьбы переплелись в одну. эйс уже не представлял свою жизнь без луффи, ровно, как и тот. после потери сабо портгас впервые позволил себе нарушить одно обещание «никогда ни к кому не привязываться» и дать новое «никогда не умирать, чтобы не оставить маленькую плаксу в одиночестве». 

эйс не хотел признавать, но в глубине души всё же понимал, что луффи стал его путеводной звездой в новую жизнь. в жизнь без сожалений, в жизнь, где он всеми силами стремится стать сильнее, чтобы суметь защитить единственного дорогого и близкого человека. в сердце портгаса зажегся огонь, воля бороться и становиться лучше ради луффи поддерживала это пламя без единой передышки.

« прошу, обними меня, меня настоящего, скрытого от чужих лиц, и не отпускай »

их детство прошло по-настоящему счастливо. эйсу казалось, что луффи был послан небесами за все те горести и обиды, что пришлось ему вынести за первые восемь лет жизни. мальчишки проводили всё время вместе, портгас старался научить младшего всему, что умел сам. каждый день они укрепляли свою выносливость, развивали ловкость, силу и смекалку, закрепляя итог спаррингом.

луффи никогда не удавалось выиграть старшего в поединке один на один. эйсу же было смешно с того, насколько неуклюже этот резиновый человек использует свою силу. но тем не менее портгас не переставал мотивировать луффи продолжать бороться, становиться сильнее и однажды обойти его. делал эйс это, правда, в своей привычной манере с помощью лёгких поддразниваний и широкой улыбки, но луффи было достаточно. 

поначалу старший боялся, что мугивара лишь притворяется спящим и слышит все те комплименты, которыми его осыпал портгас каждую ночь перед тем как заснуть, но потом понял, что этому ребёнку, в самом деле, хватало одного его присутствия рядом, чтобы не опускать руки. тогда эйс позволил себе чуточку больше и теперь засыпал лишь после того, как захватит младшего в крепкие объятия, а на утро в очередной раз поворчит о том, что луффи снова громко храпел, да ещё и взобрался на него во сне. 

« воспоминания о том, кто оставил меня, снова наводят на мысли, что у меня есть только темная сторона. смогу ли я ее преодолеть и стать лучше? справлюсь ли я? »

однажды дадан вернулась домой глубокой ночью и стала свидетельницей сцены, которая долгое время не укладывалась у нее голове. луффи сквозь сон бормочет что-то про то, что съел сегодня совсем мало мяса, и хочет, чтобы на завтрак, обед и ужин у него было исключительно мясо, пока эйс с трудом сдерживает свое хихиканье, склоняясь над ухом младшего и обещая, что завтра поймает для него самого большого кабана в лесу, после чего невесомо, чуть дыша, оставляет на лбу мугивары кроткий поцелуй. 

дадан тогда от шока почти что уронила бутылку саке и громко икнула, обращая внимание портгаса на нежеланную гостью. эмоции на лице эйса сменялись с поразительной скоростью, начиная с неподдельного удивления и заканчивая злостью то ли на старуху, то ли на самого себя. юноша просто надеялся, что она свалит это на алкоголь в крови и подумает, что ничего не произошло.

к сожалению, надеждам эйса не суждено было сбыться. на следующий день дадан позвала его и устроила допрос. портгас долго держался, но после фразы: «признайся, эйс, он ведь тебе нравится?» раскраснелся как помидор и сдал себя с потрохами.

— не боишься, что луффи не поймёт твоих чувств?

— больше всего на свете боюсь.

— собираешься всю оставшуюся жизнь держать их в себе?

— пусть лучше у меня точно будет брат, чем вовсе никого не будет.

с одной стороны, портгас понимал, что луффи примет его чувства, потому что тоже любит, пусть и не так, как это делает эйс, но всё-таки любит и не сможет оттолкнуть. но с другой, оглядываясь назад в прошлое, перед юношей встает целая череда картин, повествующих о том, как самые разные люди в конечном итоге бросают его. кто-то просто тихо уходит, завидев гнилое нутро эйса, доселе знавшее лишь гнетущее одиночество, кто-то, раскрыв истинную личность того, не поскупится осыпать мальчишку тысячью проклятиями. но исход всегда был один. эйс оставался покинутым. 

« мой единственный собеседник находится в зеркале, а до ушей долетает эхом смех, прямиком из прошлого »

портгас ведь знал, почему всё это происходит. будь эйс на месте тех людей, то поступил бы так же. ненавистная кровь в жилах не давала юноше покоя, постоянно напоминая о том, что он — ничтожество, ребенок дьявола, что должен был сгинуть вместе со своим отцом. день за днём думая об этом и понимая, что ко всему прочему нужно добавить и его чувства к луффи, эйс снова и снова убеждался в собственной омерзительности. 

юноша столько раз представлял себе, как они с младшим обнимаются, целуются, проводят время вместе, так по-дурацки флиртуют и любят друг друга, что кажется, будто все бабочки в животе портгаса вот-вот взорвутся от количества томящихся чувств. но в конце концов мечты эйса всегда жестоко разбивались о скалы реальности.

портгас с нетерпением ждал дня своего отплытия, потому что с каждым днём сдерживать чувства становилось всё сложнее и сложнее. за эти годы, что они провели вместе, эйс старался сохранить в своей памяти все воспоминания, связанные с луффи. здесь он обрабатывает младшему раны, посмеиваясь над тем, как мугивара свалился с дерева. здесь они соревнуются друг с другом в том, кто больше поймает добычи домой. здесь, слушая страшилки от дадан, луффи, в силу своей наивности, верит каждому ее слову и пугливо жмётся к эйсу, пока тот шепчет на ухо младшему, что старший брат всегда будет рядом с ним, поэтому бояться нечего. луффи тогда сразу расслабляется и расплывается в улыбке, приговаривая, какой же портгас всё-таки классный, заставляя юношу покраснеть и благодарить богов за то, что никто не заметит этого из-за плохого освещения. кому-то подобное может показаться мелочью, но для эйса каждое такое воспоминание стало равноценно несметным сокровищам. и он не мог позволить себе разрушить всё это одним необдуманным действием, уж лучше похоронить свои чувства, чем лишиться близкого человека.

« и вот я беру тебя за руку, ведь лишь твоя любовь способна помочь мне преодолеть мои слабости, что я прятал глубоко внутри »

услышав от чёрной бороды, что тот собирается поймать луффи и передать его мировому правительству, тем самым обрекая на верную смерть, по телу эйса пробежались мурашки. последний раз портгас виделся с братом в арабасте и был счастлив узнать, что мугивара, как и он сам, нашёл себе верных товарищей и находится под хорошим присмотром. юноша не мог позволить себе подвергнуть жизнь любимого человека такой опасности. эйс должен победить тича, чего бы ему это ни стоило.

безоговорочный проигрыш. портгас и не подозревал о том, что фрукт чёрной бороды обладает способностью поглощать силу других фруктовиков. прибыв в импел даун, самую неприступную пиратскую тюрьму, эйса раздевают и проводят «крещение». до банальности простое испытание: узников бросают в чан с водой температурой около двухсот градусов, тем самым стерилизуя их. юноше стоило бы закричать от жара и боли, как делали это остальные, но все мысли портгаса сейчас были заняты мольбами о том, чтобы никто не пришёл спасать его. эйс заслужил гнить здесь всю свою оставшуюся жизнь. 

узнав, что этим планам не суждено было сбыться и в скором времени портгаса публично казнят перед всем миром на площади маринфорда, тревога эйса с каждым днем набирала обороты. только боялся юноша не смерти, а того, что кто-то может пострадать из-за него. прикованный к стене со связанными цепями руками и ногами, портгас прокручивал в голове все возможные варианты развития событий. единственный, кто помог ему не сойти с ума от разъедающих нутро мыслей, стал бывший шичибукай, нынешний обитатель импел дауна, джимбей. 

кто бы мог подумать, что огненный кулак эйс и рыцарь моря джимбей поладят после всего, что между ними произошло. поначалу, когда эйс хотел убить белоуса, того, кого теперь без колебаний называет отцом, рыбочеловек вызвал юношу на поединок. джимбей считал эдварда ньюгейта героем за то, что тот взял под свою защиту его родной остров, и хотел сделать всё, чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить властелина морей. и вот два великих воина сражались друг с другом пять дней и ночей, пока не рухнули от усталости. позже, когда им, наконец, удалось поговорить, выяснилось, что у обоих имеется много общего. так и завоевали эйс и джимбей уважение друг друга, став хорошими товарищами.

во время заточения портгас поведал бывшему шичибукаю свою историю, не упустив шанса похвастаться тем, какой у него есть замечательный младший брат. человек, который дал ему надежду на то, что его жизнь была не такой уж и бесполезной. эйс был уверен, что джимбей и луффи непременно подружатся, ведь кто способен устоять перед широкой искренней улыбкой мугивары? разве что слепой.

« пока ты со мной, каждый день из прошлого станет фундаментом для будущего »

для эйса становится настоящим шоком новость о том, что луффи вторгся в импел даун, чтобы спасти его. с одной стороны, портгас понимал, что это было как раз в духе младшего, но, с другой, он всеми фибрами души не хотел верить словам императрицы пиратов и надеялся, что мугивара сейчас вместе со своими накама продолжает покорять волны гранд лайна в целости и безопасности. 

когда приходит время отправки на казнь эйса, надзиратели начинают подготовку для его передачи дозорным. поднимаясь на лифте и услышав отчёт тюремщиков о том, что луффи сейчас находится на шестом уровне и умирает от яда, портгас сразу же бросается вниз, но из-за скованных наручниками из кайросеки рук, полностью лишенных сил многочисленными пытками, юноша оказывается легко побеждён начальником импел дауна, магелланом. тот говорит огненному кулаку прекратить бессмысленное сопротивление, ведь мугивара сам обрёк себя на смерть, как только ступил на территорию тюрьмы.

мысли эйса хаотично мечутся из крайности в крайность. юноша так надеялся на то, что слова хэнкок окажутся ложью, так надеялся, что с луффи сейчас всё в порядке, а теперь он узнаёт, что самый близкий человек рискует собой, чтобы спасти его жалкую жизнь. зачем?

портгас подозревал, что, рано или поздно, правда откроется всему миру, но не думал, что это произойдёт прямиком перед его смертью. адмирал морского дозора сенгоку объявляет во всеуслышание, что биологический отец эйса — знаменитый король пиратов, роджер, и что «кровь демона» всё ещё не прекратила своё существование, но сегодня это исправится. 

серая масса людей начинает активно перешептываться и шушукаться, кто-то стоит в шоке, кто-то вызывается собственноручно лишить портгаса жизни, но всех их объединяет одно. они ненавидят эйса. одного факта, что он является сыном короля пиратов, становится предостаточно, чтобы на юношу в очередной раз обрушился шквал ненависти и презрения. но гул публики заглушается появившейся армадой пиратских экипажей из нового мира, находившихся в союзе с белоусом. сами же пираты под командованием властелина морей появляются в середине залива, наталкивая сенгоку на мысль, что их корабли были покрыты смолой и прошли под водой. белоус лично приветствует адмирала морского дозора и просит эйса подождать, пока они спасут его.

в голове портгаса полная каша, все эмоции перемешались между собой. эйс не понимает, зачем столько людей приплыли рисковать ради него, но зато юноша прекрасно осознаёт, что сегодня оборвутся сотни, если не тысячи жизней. и причиной этого хаоса стал он. 

беспомощно наблюдая за тем, как одно за другим знакомые лица лишаются блеска в глазах и падают на землю, эйс постепенно теряет рассудок. почему это происходит? зачем они отдают свои жизни во имя его спасения? почему из-за одной «проклятой» крови прямо сейчас проливается море чужой? портгас хочет ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться в том, что это просто-напросто плохой сон. кошмар, который никогда не станет реальностью. 

эйс вспоминает с глубокой печалью свое прошлое с гигантом орзом, союзником белоуса, видя, как тот падает, пронзенный шичибукаем, с протянутой к нему рукой. столько людей сейчас хотят его спасти, пока единственное, чего хочет сам портгас, — поскорее исчезнуть, чтобы никому не пришлось страдать из-за него. 

из мыслей юношу вырывает гарп, присаживаясь рядом с осуждённым. по сути, этот человек и стал причиной, почему кровь короля пиратов всё ещё жива. вступив в сговор с роджером, гарп согласился усыновить ещё не рождённого ребёнка того, тем самым рискуя не только своим званием, но и жизнью. монки ди гарп позволил эйсу провести эти двадцать лет не так уж и плохо, он же познакомил его с луффи. эйс был благодарен старику за всё.

гарп горько усмехается, сообщая, что к врагам у него нет жалости, но семья — это ведь совсем другое. старик со слезами на глазах спрашивает, почему портгас не выбрал жизнь, которую хотел для него гарп. сейчас и эйс, и луффи оба могли бы стать хорошими дозорными, защищая гражданских и пресекая зло всего мира. юноша готовится ответить, что этому не суждено было сбыться хотя бы потому, что и он, и мугивара являются детьми самых знаменитых преступников. один — отпрыск короля пиратов, другой — командира революционной армии. им с самого рождения была предначертана судьба злодеев. но в тот момент их внимание привлекает шум, доносящийся сверху, и, следом за этим, падающий с неба корабль.

наконец, эйс видит на этом самом судне луффи, который сразу же бросается бежать к юноше на эшафот. мугивара вступает в схватку с дозорными, шичибукаями, с любым, кто встанет сейчас на его пути. портгасу же только и остаётся смотреть, как самый близкий человек на свете подвергает себя опасности. сдавшись, эйс говорит луффи о том, что мальчишке надо скорее уходить и оставить попытки спасти его. это бесполезно. эйсу уже ничего не поможет, юноша устал с остервенением цепляться за свою ничтожную жизнь все эти двадцать лет. 

ещё секунда — и мысль о том, что луффи может погибнуть из-за него, окончательно сведёт портгаса с ума. находясь на грани, эйс срывается на крик о том, что это унизительно быть «слабаком» и что он не просил никого спасать его, надеясь тем самым оттолкнуть мугивару. но луффи был бы не луффи, если бы так легко сдался. мальчишка, расчищая себе путь, кричит в ответ, что тому не стоит забывать, что он — младший брат портгаса, которого намерен спасти даже ценой собственной жизни.

эйс снова и снова прокручивает в голове слова луффи и товарищей о том, что они уничтожат всех, кто когда-либо причинил ему боль. сегодня на этой площади собрались тысячи людей, объединённых одной целью: спасти портгаса ди эйса. чем больше юноша думает об этом, тем больше ловит себя на мысли, что, возможно, он не настолько ужасен? что он не корень всех проблем, а просто человек, запутавшийся в себе? что он заслужил пожить чуточку больше? ведь если бы это не было правдой, стало бы так много людей отдавать свои жизни ради него, верно? эйс, наконец, находит в себе силы бороться. ради тех, кто пришёл сюда бороться за его будущее. ради луффи в первую очередь. будь то рука помощи — портгас схватится за неё, будь то клинок правосудия — примет от него смерть. но ждать у моря погоды и сетовать на судьбу эйс больше не будет, он будет творить её сам. 

« и вот я протягиваю руку, ведь лишь твое тепло способно растопить мое холодное сердце, что я прятал глубоко внутри »

портгас не успевает следить за развернувшейся битвой, столько событий происходит одновременно, что голова идёт кругом. но когда он замечает, что луффи прямо сейчас стоит лицом к лицу с тремя адмиралами, сильнейшими людьми дозора, по телу юноши пробегает холодок. у мугивары нет ни шанса на победу против сразу всех трёх адмиралов. в тот же момент сенгоку отдаёт приказ казнить портгаса. кажется, что всё кончено. неужели усилия всех пришедших сегодня спасти его окажутся напрасными?

эйс не успевает ответить на этот вопрос, как неожиданная песчаная атака сбивает двух его палачей с ног, тем самым продлевая жизнь сына белоуса. кто бы мог подумать, что однажды огненный кулак окажется спасённым крокодайлом, пришедшим сюда, чтобы убить его отца. тем не менее, бывший шичибукай не позволяет погаснуть огоньку надежды в сердце эйса. 

юноша наблюдает за тем, как успешно осуществляется план эдварда ньюгейта. потерпевший ранее поражений гигант орз-младший находит в себе силы, чтобы затащить неожиданно появившийся корабль на площадь, недалеко от эшафота. это похоже на гонку за тем, кто быстрее доберётся до эйса: смертельный клинок дозорных или же рука помощи товарищей. беспомощное ожидание конца этого кошмара с каждой секундой всё больше и больше лишает портгаса рассудка. 

мысленно окунувшись в прошлое, эйс вспоминает людей, кто плохо отзывался об его биологическом отце, роджере. хоть мальчишка тоже ненавидел короля пиратов, он просто не мог оставить их слова безнаказанными, жестоко избивая каждого. портгас раз за разом интересовался у всего мира, каким же всё-таки был роджер, узнавая всё более и более ужасающие вещи о том, кто дал ему право появиться на свет. 

— старик, как думаешь, должен ли я был рождаться?

— мне кажется, что ответ на этот вопрос ты сможешь найти только тогда, когда уже проживёшь свою жизнь.

возвращаясь из нахлынувших воспоминаний, до эйса, наконец, доходит смысл тех слов гарпа. наблюдая, как накама, отец, любимый младший брат сражаются и рискуют собой, чтобы его спасти, юноша не выдерживает и даёт волю слезам. эйс понимает, что только сейчас действительно захотел жить. 

жаль, что одного этого желания недостаточно для того, чтобы битва закончилась. портгас уже устал считать ранения своих товарищей. всё складывается для них совсем не лучшим образом. и вот уже и новые палачи прибыли на эшафот, чтобы исполнить приказ сенгоку. мечи занесены над головой огненного кулака, тот прикрывает глаза, в очередной раз покоряясь судьбе, но в последний момент луффи испускает мощный поток королевской воли, лишая и палачей, и находившихся рядом дозорных и пиратов сознания. эйс даже не подозревал, что его братишка обладает такой невероятной силой. 

луффи вновь не позволяет старшему сдаваться, отчаянно прокладывая себе путь к эшафоту и встречаясь лицом к лицу со своим дедушкой. гарп догадывался, что однажды им придётся сражаться по разные стороны баррикад, но никогда не думал, что причиной этого станет борьба за жизнь эйса. мугивара просит отойти старика, но тот не в силах сдвинуться с места, отягощенный долгом перед всем миром. луффи бросается в атаку, и в мыслях гарпа поочерёдно начинают всплывать воспоминания с маленькими братьями. бросив взгляд на измученного эйса, в глазах которого всё ещё горят искры жизни, гарп сдаётся. как бы ни было велико его желание следовать кодексу дозорного, надежда сохранить семью всё равно оказывается сильнее. уж лучше гарп лишится всех наград и званий, чем позволит себе помешать луффи спасти эйса.

мугивара сбивает дедушку с ног и наконец-то добирается до эшафота. братья обмениваются улыбками. пока эйс не верит в происходящее, луффи пытается открыть наручники старшего ключом, что ранее достала для него хэнкок. в сердце портгаса начинает теплиться надежда, что через пару мгновений ему удастся избавиться от этих оков и начать жить по-настоящему свободно, не сомневаясь ни в чем, как в ту же секунду всё разрушается одной дальней атакой адмирала кидзару. вместе с этим самым ключом. эйс уже не помнит, сколько раз за сегодня на горизонте мелькала надежда на его спасение и сколько раз следом её отбирали враги. 

тем временем главнокомандующий сенгоку активирует силу своего дьявольского плода, решительно настроившись покончить с огненным кулаком самостоятельно. шоком для всех становится очнувшийся мистер 3, восковой человек, который был замаскирован палачом портгаса. по просьбе луффи он тут же создаёт вокруг себя и эйса стену из воска, пока мугивара с помощью третьего гира защищает их обоих от гнева сенгоку. но удар адмирала оказывается такой сокрушительной силы, что эшафот начинает рушиться, отправляя в полёт всех троих. луффи чудом удаётся освободить эйса прямо в воздухе новым восковым ключом, сделанным за доли секунды мистером 3. 

наконец-то избавившись от наручников из кайросеки, к эйсу возвращается сила его фрукта мера мера. первым делом юноша спасает брата и мистера 3, вытаскивая их из пожара с помощью огненного туннеля, попутно отчитывая луффи за то, что тот его никогда не слушает и творит безрассудные вещи. но тем не менее портгас все равно безмерно благодарен мугиваре за своё спасение, пока мальчишка широко улыбается и говорит, что не мог поступить иначе.

долгожданное освобождение огненного кулака воскрешает у пиратов почти потерянных боевой дух. воодушевленные, все с новыми силами бросаются в атаку, подмечая, насколько хорошо работают в команде братья и насколько силён их тандем. сейчас чаша победных весов склоняется в сторону пиратского союза. теперь, когда эйс свободен, он не позволит никому и пальцем тронуть луффи, настала его очередь защищать любимого человека. отражая одну за другой вражеские атаки, портгас счастлив, он рад наконец-то чувствовать себя полезным.

как гром среди ясного неба для всех стал последний приказ эдварда ньюгейта, как капитана пиратов белоуса, решившего остаться позади команды. властелин морей собирается обратить всё внимание противника на себя и тем самым дать своим детям сбежать в целости и сохранности. портгас видит многочисленные раны на теле отца, вспоминает об его и так плохом здоровье и осознаёт, что это, возможно, станет их последней встречей. юноша хочет остаться вместе с отцом, но он также понимает, что рискует погибнуть здесь, в пух и прах разрушив усилия всех спасти его. сейчас у огненного кулака нет выбора, он должен держаться и двигаться дальше с остальными к кораблям. портгас просто обязан спастись. 

напоследок белоус спрашивает у сына, хорошим ли отцом он был, на что эйс падает на колени со слезами на глазах и отчаянно кричит о том, что был невероятно счастлив рядом с таким отцом. ньюгейт от души смеётся и дарит портгасу тёплую прощальную улыбку, отпуская того жить дальше и покорять новые вершины. портгас, наконец, смиряется с тем, что пришло время расстаться и вместе с другими пиратами бежит к кораблям.

эйс не может перестать думать о том, насколько сильно он благодарен белоусу за все, что тот привнёс в его жизнь, что просто-напросто не может проигнорировать, как акаину прямо здесь и сейчас называет властелина морей «неудачником уходящей эпохи, неспособным противостоять роджеру». адмирал откровенно провоцирует портгаса, язвительно называя всю семью пиратов белоуса не более, чем больной фантазией ньюгейта, которая и привела его к нынешнему полуживому состоянию. эйс вспоминает, как отец подарил и юноше, и каждому из его товарищей дом, семью, как организовал этот грандиозный план по спасению портгаса. и прямо сейчас эдвард ньюгейт идёт на верную смерть, лишь бы его детям удалось сбежать и прожить счастливую жизнь. 

эмоции эйса зашкаливают, он не может позволить цепному псу правительства называть такого великого человека «пережитком прошлого» и намерен сделать все, чтобы заставить дозорного забрать свои слова назад, бросаясь в атаку. сражения обладателей логии всегда были разрушительными по своей натуре, но когда в поединке сходились обладатели дьявольских плодов одной стихии, всё решало то, чей атрибут окажется сильнее. в этот раз магма акаину сокрушила пламя огненного кулака. отлетев назад, эйс готов был повторно ринуться в бой, но внимание дозорного привлёк ослабевший луффи, в тот момент отчаянно тянувшийся за вивр-картой старшего брата. всё произошло за считанные секунды, у портгаса не было времени ни на раздумья, ни на сомнения. в его голове бегущей строкой находилась только одна мысль: спасти луффи любой ценой.

« прошу, обними меня, меня настоящего, скрытого от чужих лиц, и не отпускай »

закрыв брата, эйс принимает весь удар адмирала на себя. вивр-карта портгаса в тот же момент сгорает дотла, а пепел повсюду разносится ветром. портгас пытается удержаться на ногах, из последних сил цепляясь за жизнь. акаину готовится нанести последний удар и отправить жалкого пирата в ад, но в последний миг перед ним появляется джимбей, отражая атаку дозорного, после чего на помощь рыцарю моря присоединяются и другие командиры дивизий пиратов белоуса. 

луффи обнимает истекающего кровью брата и надеется, что кто-то из врачей скоро окажет ему помощь. эйс понимает, что это бесполезно, потому что внутренности юноши напрочь сожжены, и просит прощение за то, что мугивара зашёл так далеко, чтобы спасти его, а тот снова всё испортил. портгас чувствует, что его жизнь близка к концу, и просит луффи передать привет дадан, когда младший с ней снова увидится. про себя эйс благодарит старуху за то, что приютила и не рассказала мугиваре о его чувствах. луффи кричит, что портгас не может умереть, напоминая об их обещании «прожить жизнь без сожалений», пока старший мягко улыбается и говорит, что единственное, о чём он жалеет, — это то, что не сможет увидеть, как мечта мугивары стать королем пиратов воплощается в реальность. но эйс верит, что у него всё обязательно получится, ведь не зря же луффи — его любимый младший брат. 

портгасу хочется так много сказать мугиваре, но он чувствует, как силы постепенно покидают его, поэтому старается собрать в голове всё самое важное. эйсу не нужна была ни слава, ни известность. имел ли он право жить? было ли у него вообще право появляться на свет? вот вопросы, на которые юноша искал ответ на протяжении своей жизни. и сейчас, думая об этом, портгас понимает, что всё в конечном итоге сводится к луффи. 

эйс не хотел жить, пока младший не вдохнул в него стимул жить ради него. эйс не знал, было ли у него право появляться на свет, пока ценой жизни не спас своего любимого человека. сейчас портгас с уверенностью может сказать, что прожил не зря. за эти двадцать лет у него появилась семья, товарищи, любимый человек, море светлых воспоминаний. вряд ли юноша когда-то мог мечтать о таком.

— несмотря на то, что почти всю свою жизнь я был бесполезен, и несмотря на проклятую кровь, текущую в моих венах, спасибо вам за то, что всегда любили меня. до самого конца.

последней мыслей легендарного портгаса ди эйса становится то, что умирать в объятиях любимого человека, до последнего чувствуя тепло его тела, не так уж и плохо и совсем не больно. юноша покидает этот мир счастливым, с улыбкой на губах, обещая себе даже оттуда приглядывать за луффи и оберегать его. ведь это то, что обычно делают хорошие старшие братья, не так ли?


End file.
